


Finnian’s Contract

by cheshirejin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finny didn’t sell his soul to get out of that place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finnian’s Contract

Title: Finnian’s Contract  
Author: cheshirejin  
Rating: MA++  
Words: 1203  
Characters: Sebastian/Finny  
Summary: Finny didn’t sell his soul to get out of that place…  
Warnings: Shouta since I have no idea how old Finny actually is. Elements of Dub con, and mild S&M, twisted darkfic  
Prompt: Midnight

crossposted from kurohedonism

He trembled as he stood naked in the moonlight. It was not quite warm enough outside to be comfortable but Finny didn’t care. Gazing into the infinite, black night sky, he lost himself in the space between the brightly shining stars. The whisper of cloth against his skin as a gloved hand ran down the planes of his back brought him back to himself. A low whisper tickled his ear.

”Are you ready to pay the price?” it asked. Finny nodded in reply, after all Sebastian had held up his end of their deal. He had even allowed for Finny’s dislike of closed places by choosing a remote field for the setting of their midnight tryst. He was quite kind in his own way; even so he didn’t expect to be treated gently with the act itself. It would probably hurt like all of the other times had, but to Finny it seemed right as well, he had been hurt in many worse ways, this time he needed to only endure it and his freedom was assured. He could feel Sebastian’s hot breath dance across his neck as he said, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Finny complied; he felt the damp earth under his hands and knees as cold as graveyard soil, nothing like the rich warm earth of a garden. He waited for a long suspended moment, not sure what to expect. He swallowed thickly as he felt Sebastian reach a hand between his legs, the gloves were off now and he felt warm skin against the inside of his thigh reaching higher and higher, slowly until he reached where his sex pulled tightly to his body in the cold night air. Finny felt the hand cup him there, gently massaging him as Sebastian placed sinfully light nibbles and licks across his lower back. He felt that hot wet mouth move lower and was shocked to feel a tongue doing wicked things to him. Then it stopped and he felt a hand on his back followed by a screaming, searing, torturous pain. Sebastian gave him no time to adjust, or breathe, or even to cry out, before shifting his grip to grab the boy’s hips. He dug in with his nails and thrust deep into Finny’s tender young body repeatedly.

Tears ran down his face but he didn’t scream or fight the rough treatment. Sebastian’s pace slowed and he leaned forward, quietly talking to Finny. “That’s a good boy, you deserve this you know. It was your fault that I had to do what I did to those people who wouldn’t let you leave. You saw what I did to them; they suffered and died so that you could be set free.”

Finny nodded his head “It’s my fault, I asked you for help, but I didn’t know…I didn’t know that would happen,” he choked out between ragged breaths and half stifled whimpers.

“You did ask me though and now they will never to return to their families or friends; your will to be free led to their demise. How do you feel about causing the deaths of all of those innocent people?” he asked, reaching around to rake his fingernails across Finny’s chest, leaving shallow raw scratches behind.

Finny felt miserable and broken, it was true he had asked for help, and if he hadn’t, then those people would still be alive. It was his fault they were dead, when the word hit him, innocent, Sebastian had called them innocent.

Something within Finny’s soul started to smolder and burn, innocent, that was what he had been. He was innocent until they came and locked him up. He had been innocent of any crime until they made him fight and kill in their death matches. They made him kill his friends, the closest thing to family as he had. They made him suffer in a stone building without fresh air or sunlight. They made his life an ongoing nightmare of needles and experiments with no end in sight. “They deserved to die!” he growled out loud.

“Very good, I am glad you realize that sometimes it is that way. It would be difficult for you to work for the young master otherwise.” Sebastian chuckled as he leaned forward, trailing his hand down Finny’s stomach until he could wrap his fingers around him. Between the change in angles and the expert touches, Finny found he was becoming aroused despite the pain. He focused on the pleasurable sensations of Sebastian’s hand on him and soon even the rhythmic sliding of his cock in and out of his body took on a pleasurable feeling. Sebastian changed angles once again and Finny yelped. He found himself grinding back onto Sebastian, trying to get him to hit that spot again. He bucked his hips wantonly as the pleasure built up, tightening his body, and rushing for a release.

“Not so fast.” Sebastian said, pulling out completely, leaving Finny panting and twitching with his cock hard and his ass open to the night air. “You are giving your body to me, remember. Not using my body for your own pleasure.”

Finny trembled on all fours, he had been so close. Swallowing hard, he nodded as he panted for breath.  
After a pause that felt like an eternity, Sebastian lined himself up and snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in one rough thrust.

Finny screamed hoarsely as his arms gave out and his cheek hit the cold hard ground. He clawed at the dirt as he writhed in agony, the sudden invasion feeling like a red hot poker. Once more reaching around the boy, Sebastian grabbed his testicles and squeezed.  
Finny screamed again, much louder, trying with all of his uncanny strength to get away.

Sebastian let him buck and writhe as he rode him hard. This was what he needed. He had tasted of Finny’s tears, anger, hatred and now his pain. It was like a fine liquor to be enjoyed while it lasted. Soon he felt his climax coming; he slipped out of Finny’s body his hot demon seed steaming where it splashed across Finny’s pale, shuddering back.

It burned like he was branded with fire, but Finny endured it as he had endured everything else Sebastian did to him. Swallowing hard, the boy sat back against his heels, the demon’s spent lust scorching a trail down his back. He could hear the soft rustle of clothing behind him as Sebastian dressed. He closed his eyes, listening to the slow measured footsteps as he walked around to face him. And that voice, soft as silk and deadly like a kiss from a viper.

“Here is the address of your new home,” Sebastian said. He reached down, tucking a slip of paper into the Phantomhive’s new gardener’s hand.

Then Finny was left naked and alone. To Yet instead of feeling used or abused, somehow he felt as if he had been reborn. It had been frightening, painful and messy, but promised him a future that he hadn’t had before.

Looking at the paper in his hand, he could just make out the dark lettering under the full moon.

”Phantomhive manor,” he said out loud.  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000egkt/)


End file.
